Naruto team up
by Chooch77
Summary: What if, during the wave mission, Naruto acknowledges the fact that he and Sasuki (fem Sasuke) work well together? What if he did something about it? Harem.


**A/N: Yo! This is Chooch with the next new story that I have created.**

**Summary: What if, after the first fight with Zabuza and seeing how well he worked with Sasuki (fem Sasuke), Naruto begrudgingly acknowledges his faults and goes to her asking for a team up? Naruto/harem. Sakura bashing.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own except for original jutsus, team up jutsus, original moves and seals, and characters.**

**Chapter one: After the battle is won...**

Naruto and the rest of Team 7, along with Tazuna, were dragging an unconscious Kakashi, who had been knocked out from Sharingan overuse during his battle with Zabuza before the hunter nin had killed him.

He was still shocked at how young the hunter nin was, along with how useless she was in the battle. This led to a conclusion that he didn't like: He had to get strong enough.

While thinking about this, he remembered what Kakashi had said about teamwork being strength.

He was hit with a startling conclusion at that: If he and Sasuki worked together, they would be twice as strong as they were before!

Naruto scowled at the thought of having to work with his rival, but swallowed his pride in order to get the job done.

While Kakashi was being dragged along by Sakura and Tazuna, Naruto fell back beside where Sasuki was scanning the area for threats from behind.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuki asked with a grunt.

Naruto quickly bit back his usual retort of 'teme' in order to tell him what he had figured out.

"You remember the Zabuza fight and how we worked together?" Naruto asked her quietly.

Sasuki slowed her pace and turned her face to Naruto. "What about it?"

"How much do you want to bet that Zabuza's not the only missing nin that Gato hired?" Naruto questioned his friend.

Sasuki halted at that unwelcome thought before turning to look at Naruto, "You mean someone as strong as Zabuza and not just a grunt?" She questioned.

Naruto nodded and said, "At least someone as strong as Zabuza, or maybe even an S-rank missing nin."

Sasuki halted at the thought of someone like her brother coming after them and asked, "What can we do about it?"

Naruto scowled at this part of his reasoning, "That's why I brought the team up when we fought Zabuza, we tricked a full blown Jonin, and a strong one at that, us, two gennin! And that's without us actually having any combos!" Naruto said.

Sasuki hadn't been thinking much about that accomplisment before she looked at Naruto as she realized that she had been right! They had tricked a Jonnin, the 'demon of the mist,' no less!

"Why bring this up now?" Sasuki questioned.

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, we work well together, better than either of us did alone." Naruto said with his head held low.

Sasuki blinked at Naruto before asking with a curious expression, "What made you come to this conclusion?"

"I was thinking about how to get stronger since I was useless in that fight, then I remembered what Kakashi had said about teamwork doubling or tripling power." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"So, you want to work with me?" She asked in disbelief.

Naruto just nodded his head.

Sasuki scowled before gaining a thoughtful expression. "Okay, if we're going to work together, we need to learn each other's moves and skills."

Naruto nodded and said, "I only know the substitution jutsu, the henge, the shadow clone jutsu, the basic academy Taijutsu, and how to break out of Genjutsu. I suck at Genjutsu, average at Taijutsu, and am considered a prodigy in using ninjutsu due to the amount of Chakra that I have, but I can't do any jutsu that require control. I have near limitless stamina and a strong healing factor."

Sasuki frowned at his resume as she thought through what he said, they would address it a bit later.

She then said, "I know the fireball jutsu, fire dragon jutsu, substitution, bunshin, henge, Uchiha family style Taijutsu, and basic genjutsu. I'm pretty good at Genjutsu, but not great, my Taijutsu is fairly good, and my ninjutsu is above average, but not to the level your at. I have a good amount of chakra for someone my age, while still retaining a bit of control. I have pretty good stamina."

Naruto nodded and quickly made up a few basic strategies for their team ups that they could use.

"Okay, the team up that I can think of is having you get in close and fight head on using Taijutsu while I spam out clones for substitution to keep you from being hit." Naruto said with a frown.

Sasuki nodded at that, it was a good team up. "I can think of having your clones get up close and personal as distractions while I blast a fireball jutsu at the opponent."

"We'll call those combos one and two for now." Naruto said with a nod as he thought about the techniques.

Sasuki nodded in agreement and quickly wrote them down in a scroll.

The rest of the evening was spent strategizing for upcoming fights until they got to Tazuna's house and went to sleep.

**Done! I know that this is a little short, but this is meant as a bit of a prelude to the actual story.**


End file.
